ferrariantalesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Decarchy
The Decarchy is the government set up by Ferran the Miner in his last few days as monarch of Ferraria. The plan was mostly theoretical during Ferran's time, as he did not yet control all the land needed for it to succeed. However, by the end of the reign of Acanth I, the plan was able to be implemented in full. The Decarchy is a feudal system, where Ferraria is split into eleven administrative regions, ten of which are ruled by High Lords. Beneath the High Lords are vassal lords, who are in turn above the Lords of the Manors. The Lords of the Manor are responsible for collecting taxes and ore from the peasants. The High Lords report directly to the King, who in turn sets them economic and military objectives. The eleventh region is directly administrated by the crown from Ferran's Hold, although its the smallest region in Ferraria. The ten independently administered regions are as follows. # The Sheet- The Lord of Ice rules this far north region. This area is the most sparsely populated, and one of the most dangerous. It was the last area to be intergrated into Ferraria, and has few strategic benefits. Acanth I only conquered it to complete his ancestor's dream of a complete Ferraria. The biggest export is ice freshly cut from the northern coasts. # Duskgloam- The Lord of Wood ensures this border region stays strong and protect. While this region is the largest in Ferraria, the centre is covered by the gigantic and unexplored Needlewood. A single path of forts and clearing cuts through the region, and it needs constant patrolling to keep the area clear. Duskgloam produces some of the greatest rangers and scouts, which are renowned globally for their skill in stealth. # Dellanix- The Lord of Snow commands the slopes and peaks of these impressive northern mountains. He also ensures year round access to the deep iron ore mines that lie beneath. Huge stone castles were constructed atop of the peaks over many generations to serve as a beacon system to warn of an invasion from the tribes to the north. However, after the reign of Acanth I, this was no longer needed and many of the castle fell into disrepair or were occupied by rogues and bandits. # Ogres Gap- The Lords of the Gate of the Yordt family have been fighting the namesakes of this region for centuries. The Gap served as a naturally chokepoint between central Ferraria and the grassy plains and jungles to the south. The mountains in the gate are just as rich in iron as the rest of the region, but their value comes from the dreaded ogres that dwell within them. After taming them became possible, they have been captured and domesticated to be used as slave labour in the deeper and less accessible mines in the kingdom. # Lake Yekar- The Lords of the Lake rule the shores of Lake Yekar. The Branuk family have held the position since the time of Ferran the Miner, yet they have been threatened with extinction many times due to the rebellious ways of members of the family. Lake Yekar is a freshwater Lake, but there are allegedly iron deposits on its bed. The Lords of the Lake are responsible for maintaining order on its shores and on the water- a fresh water navy operates out of Swatholm to patrol the Lake's many inlets and marshes. They also guard the two main outlets from the lake, where there are many settlements key to the iron industry. # Coast of Grass- The Lord of Emerald controls this highly fertile region. Much of the continent's old forests grew here until they were cutdown before the time of Ferraria. Now, the region has been turned into the nation's breadbasket- over 60% of all food consumed on continent is grown here. The region enjoys a temperate climate and has been a testing ground for all kinds of imported crops in modern times. The first cows were reared here, and hundreds of invasive species have taken root. Because of this fact, the region tends to be the most affected by imported plagues as well. Ferraria almost collapsed in the reign of Acanth II when a blight ruined the wheat harvest for two years in a row. # Kinpanec- The Lords of Sapphire rule this coastal peninsular. Depending on the season, the region can be one of the largest or smallest in Ferraria, all depending on the height of the sea. The region is fairly low lying, leading to flooding in winter. To combat this, the capital, Litanholm, is built on stills, enabling it to rise above the sea during the months of high tide. The Lord of Sapphire is usually the first noble visitors meet when they arrive in Ferraria, and so his principle role in modern times is to act as a diplomat. However, in the past Litanholm has been used as the staging ground for many invasions of Ferraria's enemies. # River Hyrame Flood Basin- Lords of Fire maintained their dominance of region for years after Ferran the Miner laid claim to the region. It wasn't until his son, Atitus, placated the Fire Lords that they laid down their weapons and submitted the King. The Basin has been a centre of Ferrarian industry since that day, as the main region for iron smelting, shaping, casting, and wroughting. The Fire Lords also produce some of the greatest troops and generals in the nation, as the Fire Lords maintain many of their tribal traditions. # Ironridge- The Lord of Iron controls this Ferrarian Heartland. The majority of the world's iron mines exist here, and one would be forgiven for thinking the place was uninhabited. Surface towns are few and far between, with the citizens of the Wolderland preferring to live within their mines. The Lord of Iron has the largest quota of iron by far, but they have always met this target. The abundance of iron makes the Lord of Iron very powerful, but they have historically been neutral in most civil conflicts, siding with the King when pressed. # Brumanix- The Lord of Brass rule these border hills and mountains. Instead of iron, copper is mostly mined here, and that discovery reduced Ferrarian dependency on foreign imports greatly. The hills and dells of Brumanix are notoriously dangerous, and rock slides are common. Towns here tend to build upwards, and the tallest manmade structure in the country is found here- a residential tower nearly 100 metres high. The Brumanix mountains are surprisingly populous, and their natural beauty attracts visitors all year round. Category:Ferraria Category:Ferrarian Society